1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail guide device, and more particularly to an improved nail guide device for a power nailer, which has a guide device to facilitate accurate and consistent orientation and placement of nails as the nails exit the power nailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Conventional nail guide device normally comprises a nose portion 10 and two guiding plates 20, as shown in FIG. 1. The nose portion 10 is formed at the end of a power nailer, and two stationary portions 11 are respectively formed on the upper and lower of the nose portion 10. Two positioning pins 13 are respectively located on each of the two stationary portions 11. Two recesses 14 are respectively formed at each of the two stationary portions 11 and two protrusions 15 are respectively formed on one end of each of the recesses 14. Each of the guiding plates 20 has a hole 22 for engaging with each of the positioning pins 13 of the two stationary portions 11. Two noses 23 are respectively formed on each of the guiding plates 20. Two springs 16 are received in the each of the recesses 14 and each engaged between each of the protrusions 15 of the recesses 14 and each of the noses 23 of the guiding plates 20 for biasing the guiding plates 20. In this device, a nail, by virtue of the springs 16, is guided parallel to the axis of the nose portion 10 by a guide surface 21 of the guiding plate 20 pushing against each other. However, while in the condition of the tension of the springs 23 are unequal, the nail will be tilted. Furthermore, the nail guide device for the conventional power nailer is difficult in assembling and cost too much.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional nail guide device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a nail guide device comprises a gap portion of a muzzle of a power nailer and a guiding plate affixed to a fix member of the gap portion, a protrusion of the guiding plate contacts against an interior surface of a semi-tubular member of the gap.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a nail guide device for a power nailer which is capable of guiding the movement direction of the nail in the nose portion parallel to the axis of the nose portion of a power nailer and hammered vertically into a work piece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a nail guide device for a power nailer which is more simple both in structure and assembly.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nail guide device for a power nailer which is compact in size and cost-saved in material.